captured
by httyd-bh6-fangirl
Summary: Ludo kidnaps Marco, in order to get Star give him her wand. Meanwhile Marco tries to escape to tell her she's going into a trap. Rated T cause I know myself
1. Chapter 1

**this is my very first Starco fanfic, I ship these two with my heart, and soul. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I WANT THAT WAND, NOW!" Ludo yelled. Thinking about Star Butterfly's wand, and how his monster army always looses to her, and that earth boy. His blood boiled at the thought of it. That boy. That damn boy, with his damn fighting skills. Meanwhile Ludo is stuck with the most dumb ass monsters in the universe. "If only there was a way I can get that wand without these imbeciles messing up my chance" The small birdlike monster thought hard, about a new plan. "Maybe, if I can't get the girl to give me the wand, I'll just have to get her to give me the wand" Ludo shook his head, knowing how dumb that sounds "but she won't just hand it to me, I'll have to take something from her, and make a deal, something she truly cares about more than that wand, something she can never replace, and she'll do anything to keep" then he smiled got an evil wicked idea. "Or maybe SOMEONE"

* * *

Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz were making they're way back from school. They were so exited cues tomorrow they start spring break. "To celebrate spring break I will make us some nachos, and let's watch a movie" Marco said, he knew how much Star loved his nachos. "Yeah, what are we watching?" Star said with excitement. She loved having movie nights with Marco, she never cared, about what they were watching movie just watching a movie with him, while dining on his delicious nachos. Nothing is better than that. Not even rainbows, or magic can top watching a movie with Marco. "I really don't know yet, I guess we'll have to let one of us choose" Marco said. Star looked at him as she got a really fun idea "we're gonna have to race each other home, who ever gets there first gets to choose the movie that we're gonna be watching" she said. "Fine by me" Marco said, he honestly didn't care about who won. He just love spending time with Star.

"On your marks. get set. GO"

The two went sprinting towards home. They ran as fast as they could until Star reached the front door "and the winner of the race is... Star Butterfly! Congratulations Miss Butterfly, you have been awarded with the honor of chose the movie that we will watch tonight" Marco announced as soon as he reached the front door. Star laugh she enjoyed his humor, he always knew just how to cheer her up. She was so happy to have him in her life. "Mom, Dad we're home!" Marco yelled as soon as they entered the house he heard no reply, but then he found a note that said:

 _dear kids we went to the grocery store, be safe._

"Guess we're home alone" Marco said. "Well I'll go make the our nachos, you can go ahead, and pick out the movie" he said as he headed to the kitchen.

* * *

As he entered the kitchen he opened the fridge taking out the jalapenos, cheese, and tortillas. Then he opened the pantry to take out the vegetable oil, and salt (A/N: I looked up the recipe), he grabbed a knife, and started cutting triangular shapes. Then he heard a sound he turned around to see nothing then he just shrugged it off, and went back to what he was doing. Once he was done cutting them he put the tortillas on the baking sheet and put oil then salt on them. then he put them in the oven setting the kitchen timer to five minutes. Then he moved on to the cheese he grabbed a small bowl, and poured the cold nacho cheese into it, then he placed the bowl into the microwave and heated it up for two minutes.

Then he heard that sound again he looked around he felt uneasy. He was scared as hell. Marco took a deep breath. "I swear to god who ever is watching you better leave now or I'll call the cops" he yelled as you could hear a bit of fear in his speech. He gulped as he saw a shadow. then he got closer to it seeing it was Ludo. The teenager looked at the birdlike monster in pure anger/confusion. He usually comes with his army of monsters. Something is up. "Ludo what the hell are you doing here, without you monsters? What do you want?" the boy said, but Ludo didn't reply he just smirked as he saw Spikeballs hit Marco really hard in the head knocking him out. "Well you finally serve me some use" Ludo said to his monster.

"Thanks boss that the first nice thing that you've said to me"

Ludo looked down at the knocked out boy "Now, help me drag him to the portal" he said, "but boss, I don't really have hands" Spikeballs said. The little birdlike monster groaned in frustration "I knew I should have brought someone else with me to do the job he said. Then with his dimensional scissors he opened up a portal, left a note, then grabbed the earthling teenager by both feet, and dragged him with all his might.

* * *

Star waited impatiently in the living room waiting for her best friend "where is he" she said to herself. Then she decided to go check on him, she walked into the kitchen. Just to see that Marco isn't there. Star started feeling worried then she found a note it read:

 _we took the earth boy, you have seven day to bring me the wand or we'll destroy him_

 _signed_

 _Ludo_


	2. Chapter 2

Marco's head was hunting like hell as he was about to wake his eye lids were opening and closing. "Boss he's waking up" he heard a voice say. All he remembered was he was in the kitchen till he found Ludo, and then everything went black. "Well do something idiot before he tries to run away" he heard Ludo say. _What_ _'s going on? Where am I?_ these thoughts came swimming all around Marco's head as he was starting to wake. He was currently disoriented of where he was. _wait monsters am I?_

Marco stood up as he was barely discovering the circumstances. He back away slowly looking around for a way to run. A lot of monsters where surrounding him. His heart raced beating out of his chest, he felt a chill go down his spine as his blood ran cold. His breathing was no longer able to be controlled, now he was feeling as if he was two seconds away from being murdered. He looked desperately for a way out. Then Marco got an idea that he probably should have thought of as soon as he discovered he was being kidnapped. He punched a monster in the gut,and finished him up with a roundhouse kick. Started running like hell. Marco felt his heart pounding out of his chest, and his lungs slowly giving up on him as he ran to the speed of light, not caring where he's going, honestly he didn't have a plan right now all he wanted was to run away from them, and be as far as possible from them.

"Don't let him get way, someone GET THAT BOY!" Ludo yelled then all the monsters at once were about to run after him, but then Buff Frog stopped them. "Don't worry he won't get way, I have a plan" he said smiling devilishly. As Marco kept running he felt as if his feet where screaming at him to stop, and he started getting the dizzy spells, but he kept running anyway. No matter how tired or beat he felt he couldn't stop running for his life.

Then out of the blue a net fell on top of him, and he fell down crashing hard to the rough ground. Marco winced in pain rubbing his back. He tried his best to shake off the net, but before he could even move an inch, he felt something punch him across the face drawing blood from his mouth. Then he felt a kick in his stomach he looked up, to see it was Buff Frog, he would have guessed since he is the only monster who isn't dumb. Buff frog kept kicking Marco around on different angles. Cuts, and bruises popped up on his skin. The pain felt as his his whole body was burning from the inside, worst of all he couldn't fight back, from inside the net. Yet he refused to scream in pain, instead he just winced, but he refused to scream, he refused to give them the satisfaction that they are putting him in pain. Meanwhile the monster became frustrated at the boy for not showing any greater signs of pain. He kept hitting him harder and harder. then finally he put his foot on his chest, and started stepping hard on his chest, hoping for to hear the teenager scream, but Marco bit his tongue to prevent any screams to come out. He held back his tears but squeezing his eyes shut for it was hurting like hell. He was running out of breath, but he decided to accept his death.

"Stop, the boy is no good to me dead, if he dies I lose my leverage with Star Butterfly, so just tie him up" Ludo yelled. Buff Frog removed his foot from Marco's chest, cut the net, then tied the boy's hands together. Which was no fight since his limbs hurt to much for him to move. The as the monster got to work tying up the boy, Ludo went up to and picked his chin up. He looked as if he got run over by a truck, he was badly bruised, there was blood coming from both his nose, and his mouth, and he had a black eye. The bird like creature looked straight into the teen's brown eyes and said "you will never escape"

 **Dunn** **Dunn Dunn. I know it's a bit dark but hey that's my writing style. Anyway, I'm sorry this took along time I got grounded, so yeah, also if you are wondering this takes place three weeks before 'Blood Moon Ball' Next chapter will be solely Star's point of view.**

 **See you all next chapter, And BYE**


End file.
